La batalla contra los dragones de Jusenkyo
by Killina88
Summary: Akane ha desaparecido misteriosamente con ella vendran nuevos problemas.Una nueva aventura para Ranma y compañia.
1. Ranma regresa de China

_**La batalla contra los Dragones de Jusenkyo**_

_**Por: Killina88**_

Capitulo1: Ranma regresa de China

* * *

Ranma daba vueltas en su casa de campaña, su rostro estaba empapado en sudor, su cuerpo temblaba -¡Akane!- el chico se despertó agitado-. "¿Un sueño? Solo fue un sueño"-Ese miedo lo invadía otra vez pero ¿Por qué? Porque se tenía que tratar siempre de ella. Quizás por que hace 6 meses que no sabía nada de Akane ni de la familia Tendo, todo había sido tan rápido esa mañana…

Flashback

Eran las siete de la mañana, Akane escucho ruidos en el cuarto de Ranma, se le hacia extraño ya que el nunca se levantaba temprano y mucho menos en domingo. Caminó hasta su cuarto para ver que sucedía y lo que vio hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. Ranma estaba con una mochila dispuesto a saltar por la ventana ¿acaso pensaba abandonarla?, sabia que no era la mejor prometida pero tampoco para que escapara ¿o si?, ella recordaba que los últimos meses todo había sido diferente, desde la boda fallida algo había cambiado en ellos, los dos se portaban indiferentes, si se hablaban era solo necesario, esa boda jamás tuvo que pasar quizás todo estaría bien ahora. Akane se dio vuelta si se quería marchar que se fuera a ella no le importaba, ¿o si? No, no lo dejaría ir hasta que le diera una explicación. Ranma estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana pero una voz lo detuvo, la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento.

-Ranma ¿porque te vas?-decía la chica de cabello azul tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-Akane tengo que encontrar mi cura, tengo…tengo que saber si al menos una parte del nannichuan se salvo desde la batalla de Saffron, no puedo estar así por siempre, no quiero tener un cuerpo de chica cada vez que me mojo.

-Entonces iré contigo-Akane recordaba que por su culpa Ranma había destruido Jusenkyo, se sentía responsable de que Ranma sufriera, sin duda lo acompañaría y buscaría su cura.

-¡No! No quiero que vayas, este es mi asunto Akane no te entrometas

-¡No importa iré contigo!-Akane lo miró decidida

-¡Ya deja de meterte en mi vida solo estorbas! ¡¿Que no entiendes?!-decía furioso.

Una lagrima cristalina rodo por el rostro de Akane. Ranma notó esto, pero fingió no importarle dio media vuelta y salto por la ventana.

-"Lo siento Akane, pero es mejor que estés lejos de mi"-decía mientras que se perdía en los tejados de Nerima.

Fin del flashback

-Akane…-lanzó un suspiro-Todo este viaje fue para nada, los estanques tardaran en regenerarse. Lo mejor será que regrese, además esa tonta marimacho no sabe cuidarse sola, si eso es, por eso ¡regresare! "Solo espero que no siga enojada"- Ranma tomo sus cosas y se marchó.

* * *

Había estado caminando todo el día sin detenerse hasta llegar a la casa de los Tendo, lo último que recordaba es que se había desmayado en la entrada. Ahora estaba tendido en su futón lo cual le venía de maravilla después de haber dormido tanto tiempo en casas de campaña o en el piso. Tocaron a su puerta, era Kasumi que veía con una bandeja con té y una amable sonrisa en el rostro, se preguntaba donde estaría Akane, esa tonta ni siquiera había venido a verlo.-"Ni se preocupa por mi"

-Hola Ranma, que bueno que haz despertado ya, seguro el viaje fue muy cansado. Ten, toma una taza de té.- decía Kasumi dándole a Ranma un té caliente.

-Gracias Kasumi-miraba a Kasumi con una sonrisa, como extrañaba esos deliciosos tés que hacia Kasumi, en China solo comía y bebía lo que encontraba ya que después de seis meses el dinero se le había acabado, era bueno estar en casa.

-Y dime Ranma ¿Akane y tu se volvieron a pelear?-mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Huh?, "Esa marimacho, seguro le conto todo a Kasumi"-Ranma puso cara de disgusto no quería tocar ya ese tema.

-Es que me preocupa que mi hermana ande sola ¿Entiendes?

-¿Sola?-confundido

-Si entiendo que se hayan enojado, pero me hubiera gustado que hubieran llegado juntos a la casa.

-"¿Juntos a la casa?", ¿Kasumi de que estas hablando?

-De Akane por supuesto. Akane estaba contigo ¿no?-mirándolo incrédula.

-¿…Que…que quieres decir con que estaba conmigo?- el miedo en Ranma empezaba a surgir en su voz, ¿de que estaba hablando Kasumi?,¿ como que estaba con el?, ¿habría sido secuestrada?- "no, no, no otra vez no, eso no por favor"- pensó con temor.

-Que raro, Akane nos escribió que te había encontrado y que estaba contigo-Kasumi empezó a decir esto dudando de la situación ya que estaba segura que quien había mandado esa carta era Akane.

Ranma estaba confundido, pensando que podía haber sucedido recordó ese día una y otra y otra vez no recordaba nada fuera de lo común. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que toda la familia entró abruptamente al cuarto de Ranma.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Que mi hijita mi linda hijita no esta contigo Ranma!?-decía en tono exagerado mostrando una cara gigante monstruosa.

-No, nun…nunca…nunca la vi ni siquiera en mi viaje.-Ranma no estaba asustado por primera vez de la cara monstruosa del señor Tendo,su cara mostraba preocupación, habían pasado seis meses desde que el se había ido a China, eso significaba que hace seis meses Akane no estaba en la casa y eso le oprimía el corazón de sobremanera.

-¡Esto es una desgracia Saotome!-llorando con lagrimas exageradas.

-¡Si! y yo que había pensado que iban a regresar con un heredero-decía Genma con lágrimas en los ojos de frustración.

-Mmm esto es muy raro ¿Kasumi tienes la carta que mando Akane?-decía Nabiki analizando la situación.

Kasumi saco la carta de un buró y la familia se dedicó a leerla con detalle. Ranma tomo la carta en sus manos y la releyó unas cinco veces, no dando crédito a lo que veía.

_Hola familia,_

_Perdón por haberme ido así, espero que lo comprendan fui a buscar a Ranma ya ven que siempre se mete en problemas y preferí ir con el aunque el no lo quisiera asi. Ya nos hemos encontrado aquí en China. No se preocupen por mí y tampoco me busquen, estoy bien._

_Pronto regresaré_

_Los quiere_

_Akane_

-Es… es su letra-tratando de asimilar lo que decía si era así, eso significaba que Akane había escapado aunque la carta decía que ella iba a volver pero...¿cuándo?- "Akane que demonios haces"

* * *

P-chan había estado deambulando completamente herido, ese Ranma tenia un genio que ni el mismo soportaba, pero que mas daba los golpes que tenia en su cuerpo ya nada importaba, nada, desde que Akane se fue todo era diferente, el era diferente odiaba a Ranma por que ella lo había seguido para nunca volver- "¡Ese maldito!"- Pensaba con rencor, no, la verdad no lo odiaba no podía odiar a Ranma, el sabia que el se culpaba de la desaparición de Akane aunque lo negara el la amaba y ella lo amaba a el. Sin Akane nada era igual nada. Ryoga caminaba pesadamente, sus pequeños pasos eran cada vez más costosos de dar, sus ojos se nublaban y parpadeaban continuamente, escucho un ruido aproximarse y vio como una luz cegadora amenazaba con su vida-"¡Un tren!"- El cerdito se dio cuenta que una de sus patitas había quedado atorada en el riel-"Si no salgo rápido de aquí moriré"-P-chan hacia el esfuerzo inútil de zafar su pata con desesperación, el tren cada vez se acercaba más a el-"¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!"-Ryoga saco su pata pero era demasiado tarde el tren ya estaba a un centímetro de el, apretó los ojos esperando su muerte.

Ryoga no supo que paso al segundo después, ya que no sintió el golpe, ¿seria que ya estaría muerto?, no, no estaba muerto alguien lo había rescatado, pero… ¿Cómo? .El tren estaba justo en sus narices, nadie era lo suficientemente rápido para hacer eso o al menos nadie humano ¿O si?

-Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía, te extrañe tanto mi querido P-chan-decía la chica de ojos violeta y cabello ondulado con ternura.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Como están queridos lectores?vengo con este nuevo largo fic, espero que les guste.**_

_**Un saludo,**_

_**Killina88**_


	2. Akane regresa a casa

_**La batalla contra los Dragones de Jusenkyo**_

_**Por: Killina88**_

Capitulo2: Akane regresa a casa

* * *

Era de mañana, Ranma preparaba su mochila saldría hoy mismo. No podía creer lo que sucedía Akane había mentido, estaba seguro que era su letra nadie en el planeta la conocía mejor que el, habría releído la carta unas cuarenta veces en dado caso que encontrara algo….algo raro, algo que no encajará, algo que le dijera donde estaba o que hacia, pero la carta ni siquiera tenía remitente. Era solo una hoja ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No le importaba, la buscaría y la traería de regreso si no dejaría de ser un Saotome. Apretó la hoja en su mano, se colocó la mochila en la espalda y emprendió camino hacia la puerta. Bajó las escaleras despacio para que nadie despertara y le hiciera perder su tiempo, hacía meses que la carta había sido enviada, vaya a saber kami por lo que estaría pasando Akane, tal vez la secuestraron, o se perdió en medio de un bosque, o quizás…quizás ya estaría... "no" pensó para si mismo, no tenia que llenarse la cabeza con tantas estupideces.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y la vio parada ahí mismo, en la entrada de la casa, talló un poco sus ojos para ver si se trataba de una ilusión, pero no, la misma Akane estaba ahí, su cabello estaba algo descuidado y más largo pero seguía siendo su Akane, ojos color avellana, tez blanca con su hermosa sonrisa, un paraguas rojo y en sus brazos ese…ese…ese ¡cerdo! ¿Que diablos hacia con el? La emoción que sentía hace unos momentos había desaparecido en cambio ahora los celos empezaban a arder desde lo más remoto de sus entrañas. Apretó los puños y sin poderse controlar gritó-¿¡Que haces con ese estupido cerdo!?

-¡Este no es un estupido cerdo es P-chan! Lo encontré en la calle todo herido y por los golpes que tiene se que tu se los causaste Ranma ¡que te haz creído!

-¡Yo que me he creído! ¿¡Me puedes decir donde demonios estabas y porque decías que estabas conmigo cuando no era verdad?!-decía clavando su mirada en los ojos de la chica.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! No es tu asunto- respondía volteando la cabeza a un lado para demostrar su enojo.

Ranma estaba enojado, no enojado no era la palabra, como se atrevía a decirle que no era su asunto ¡Maldita sea era su prometida por supuesto que era su asunto! pero que se había creído y todavía el que se había preocupado por ella, busco su mirada de nuevo-¡Claro que me incube! usaste mi nombre en esa carta e hiciste que tu familia pensara que estaba contigo ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¿a quién culparían? ¿Huh?

-Entonces es eso…-mirándolo enfadada- ¡solo te importa lo que te pase a ti!

-No yo no...

La familia al escuchar los gritos se dieron cuenta que Akane estaba de regreso, todos salieron de sus habitaciones y bajaron corriendo al encuentro de la muchacha.

-¡Akane hija! ¡Volviste!-llorando como bebe-¡nunca vuelvas a dejar al pobre, viejo de tu padre!

-Lo siento padre, no lo volveré a hacer.-miraba con una gotita como Soun se arrodillaba y la abrazaba llorando.

-¿Qué pensaría tu madre si me viera cuidando de sus hijas?-decía entre pucheros.

-Akane, nos tenias muy preocupados-decía Genma mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-Hermanita, ¡que bueno que haz regresado te extrañábamos mucho! Ahora mismo le hablare a Nabiki, esta en casa de una amiga, se alegrara tanto de que volviste.

-Akane pero que linda te ves ¡ya creciste!-exclamaba Hapossai lanzándose directamente a los pechos de la joven.

-Ni siquiera inténtelo-dándole un codazo en la cabeza-Y tú, creo que nos debes a todos una explicación ¿donde demonios estabas? ¿Porque dijiste que estabas conmigo cuando era mentira?

-Si Akane, creo que nos debes una explicación

Akane miro amenazadoramente a Ranma pero ya no tenía otra opción, tendría que mentir vilmente a su familia, con Nabiki fuera sería mucho más fácil, por lo que puso la cara mas inocente que pudo y agregó-Siento mucho preocuparlos la verdad es que si fui en busca de Ranma pero me perdí, nunca llegue a China no quería decepcionarte papá, lo siento.

-Mi...Mi…mi pequeña hijita-con lagrimas en lo ojos-¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

-"Demonios con Nabiki estos sería mucho más sencillo, esta mintiendo, lo se, la conozco"

Akane sentía la mirada desconfiada sobre ella -Estoy cansada Kasumi, me gustaría irme a mi habitación.

-Mi hijita se va a dormir ¡buaa!

-Ya paso Tendo, ya pasó-dándole palmadas en el hombro.

-Pero yo me quedo con el cerdo

-Te advierto si le haces algo... ya verás.

-Solo quiero hablar con el, pedirle una disculpa.

Ranma tomo el cerdo de los brazos de Akane, el pequeño Ryoga se sacudía tratando de zafarse del agarre de Ranma pero no pudo. Inmediatamente lo llevo al dojo y le tiró una tetera con agua caliente encima.

-Ranma ¡que diablos!

-Ryoga, necesito tu ayuda.

-Yo no pienso ayudarte en nada.

-Vamos Ryoga es sobre Akane ¿en verdad creíste que se perdió?

-Bueno, la entiendo puede pasar algunas veces...Una vez yo estaba aquí tratando de buscar el baño y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en Okinawa o realmente no estoy seguro si era Okinawa o era…

-¡Ryoga concéntrate! Necesito que me digas ¿Cómo encontraste a Akane?

-En realidad yo no la encontré, ella me encontró a mi veras, cuando me golpeaste ayer, termine en los rieles de un tren, me atore la pata y alguien, alguien me salvó, todavía no entiendo como pasó el tren estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿Ryoga de que estas hablando?

-Un ángel, un ángel me salvo-decía con la mirada al cielo.

-¿Un ángel?-lo miraba dudoso.

-Si, tenia unas hermosas alas, cabello muy largo que se movía como si fueran las mismas olas del mar y sus ojos… ¡dios! sus ojos eran hermosos nunca había visto un color así.

-¿Un ángel estas diciendo?

-Si un ángel

-"Pobre Ryoga los golpes que le dí ese día seguro le afectaron la cabeza" ¿Y después de eso que paso?

-No recuerdo muy bien…todo esta borroso en mi cabeza, solo se que desperté en los brazos de Akane y dijo algo de un secreto….Ahh no recuerdo nada…-decía mientras tomaba su cabeza adolorido.

-No te preocupes Ryoga, cualquier cosa que recuerdes, dime por favor "¿Qué es lo que ocultas Akane?"

Akane despertó, logró evitar a Ranma todo el día de ayer, había sido difícil ya que no dejaba de acosarla con preguntas pero no logró sacarle ni una palabra de su boca, aun así estaba preocupada si algo distinguía muy bien a su prometido era lo terco que podía llegar a ser cuando algo se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Tenía miedo que descubrieran su pequeño-grande secreto, ya que con tanto loco en Nerima no sobreviviría y sabía que si alguien se enteraba todo mundo lo sabría, las paredes tenían oídos en su querido lugar de origen. A pesar de todo esto, extrañaba estar en casa, se sentía protegida de nuevo. Pero lo que más había extrañado era a su loco prometido. Miro la hora, era temprano, por lo que se cambio de ropa y salió a correr. Encontrándose con una persona indeseada.

Ranma se levantó del futón al escuchar la voz de Kasumi, era raro Akane no lo había despertado, agarro el reloj ya era hora de ir a la escuela. Escuchó una ventana romperse seguido de una pared, reloj, libros que se caían, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que los sonidos provenían del cuarto de Akane. Corrió atemorizado hacia su cuarto.

-Akane Tendo ni pienses que me vencerás ahora, nosotras tener un asunto pendiente-decía furiosa una amazona con sus bomborines.

Las chicas habían desaparecido, Ranma saltó por la ventana tratando de seguirles el rastro. Salto de tejado en tejado, llegó a ver a lo lejos a Shampoo. Y de unos cuatro saltos bien dados, las alcanzó hasta el Cat café. Pero Shampoo ya había lanzado su ataque contra Akane, un bomborin iba en dirección a su cara.-¡Akane cuidado!-gritó con desesperación. La chica no se movió si no hasta el ultimo momento, dando una grácil vuelta para tomar el bomborin y regresarle el mismo ataque a Shampoo. Shampoo quedo tirada en el suelo.

-"Los ojos de esta niña al momento de vencer a Shampoo…no puede ser" -Mhmm-expresó Cologne-Interesante…

-No…no cre…as que haz ga…nado chica violenta- débilmente decía poniéndose de pie- ¡Ahora conocerás mi verdadera furia amazona!

-¡Shampoo detente!-decía mientras ponía su bastón enfrente de la amazona-Deja que se vayan

-¡Pero abueeelita!

-Apúrate Ranma o llegaremos tarde-tomando camino hacia la escuela Furinkan.

-Si….-murmuró tratando de entender lo que recién había ocurrido.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, **

**Creo que se esta haciendo costumbre que me disculpe por la demora, ****así que solo diré a mi favor que andaba corta de inspiración espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les mando un saludo a todos.**

**Y un gracias a: ****$Raffitti, ****Betobatucas,****Feuer23****y ****viry chan**

**Killina88  
**


	3. Akane ¿es qué?

La batalla contra los Dragones de Jusenkyo

_**Por: Killina88**_

Capitulo3: Akane ¡¿es que?

* * *

Era el recreo, Ranma estaba debajo de un árbol analizando lo que había pasado anteriormente, ¿acaso Akane había estado entrenando? Sea lo que haya pasado en ese tiempo, Akane había mejorado excelentemente su velocidad y sus movimientos, un ojo normal probablemente no hubiera notado lo que había ocurrido en el combate contra Shampoo, pero el podía verlo y aun así con un poco de dificultad.

-¡Ranma! Ya llegaste que emoción ¿encontraste tu cura?-dijo Ukyo sentándose al lado de Ranma.

- Ah… no- contesto desinteresadamente- Ukyo, ¿notas algo raro en Akane?-preguntó.

-Si yo… ¿noto algo?- Ukyo volteó a mirar a Akane, la cual estaba mandando por los aires a Kuno- Pero que dices, Akane sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

-No se, es solo que su actitud ha sido extraña desde que llegó.-preocupado contestó.

-Mhhmm… ahora que lo dices la vi antier en la noche.- comentó.

-¿¡Antier!- exclamó extrañado.

-Sí, recuerdo que hacía frío, saque la basura del restauran, y note un movimiento en la calle de al lado, agarré mi espátula y me acerque para ver de que se trataba y vi su cara. Había temor en ella, parecía como si huyera de algo, traté de llamarla por si necesitaba ayuda, pero justo cuando pronuncie su nombre, desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?

-O algo, el punto es que cuando la llame ella ya no estaba, hasta llegué a pensar que lo había imaginado pero ahora que la veo… en fin- suspiró- Pero mejor hablemos de ti, cuéntame, ¿que haz hecho? ¿Como haz estado todo este tiempo?

-Ya me voy, nos vemos luego Ukyio

-Pero Ranma...- reprochó.

-Ahora no hay tiempo, luego hablamos ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Nekohanten**

-¡Abuelita! ¿Por qué no me dejaste que peleara contra Akane?-reclamó la chinita.- ¡Abuelita! ¿¡Me estas haciendo caso?- molesta trataba de llamar su atención.

-¡Aquí esta! ¡Lo encontré!-dijo Cologne sacando un libro de aspecto viejo.

Rápidamente dio vuelta a las hojas viejas, sin siquiera importarle si las rompía, se encontraba algo nerviosa, raro a su edad, pero si esto era lo que ella pensaba todos correrían peligro y su ley amazona le exigiría hacer algo al respecto. Leyó el contenido con cuidado, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle. Una ilustración le llamó la atención, lo analizó y con temor sostuvo la hoja por un momento.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó sorprendida tirando el libro.

* * *

Era la hora de salida, Akane y Ranma tomaron rumbo a casa, Ranma esperaba ansioso ese momento, era el momento de interrogarla y sacarle la verdad. La plática con Ukyo lo había confundido, significaba que ella había estado en la ciudad desde antes. Seguía mintiendo una y otra vez. Rompió el silenció apenas se alejaron lo suficiente de los demás.

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo.- exigió el joven de trenza.

-Ya te dije que es algo que no debería importarte.- contestó secamente.

-Tengo el derecho saberlo.- insistió.

-No tú no tienes derecho a saberlo.-rehusó contestar.

-¡Como tu prometido si! -afirmó tomándola bruscamente de la mano.

-¡Mi prometido! ¡MI prometido!- dijo con sarcasmo retirando la mano- Te recuerdo que tú dejaste bien claro que no me entrometiera en tu vida. Entonces no te metas en la mía.

Akane echó a correr, Ranma la siguió corriendo cada vez más rápido, hasta que la velocidad de Akane se incremento lo suficiente, como para que Ranma la perdiera de vista.

-¡Akane espera!-¡Demonios!-maldijo- Desde cuando se volvió tan rápida. "¿A que le tienes miedo Akane?"

* * *

Akane había perdido a Ranma, su prometido sí que era rápido, se reprochó una y otra vez por hacer uso otra vez del poder que la maldecía, la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle, se sentía mareada con nauseas.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo y se fue haciendo de noche, poco a poco su energía se fue apagando y regresó esa tristeza, se estaba volviendo loca, un dolor en el pecho la sofocaba. Y lagrimas de lamento escurrían en su cara. Sabía lo que significaba. Estaba en problemas.

Ryoga en su forma de cerdo, diviso a Akane a lo lejos, noto que su estado era crítico así que se acercó a su amor platónico.

-P-chan, Escucha…- dijo débil- tenemos que alejarnos de aquí ¿Entiendes? Ven- lo tomo en sus manos.

Akane corrió lo más lejos que pudo para no convertirse en media acera, llegó a un parque y se derrumbó debido a la fatiga y el dolor que estaba experimentando, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar inevitablemente. P-chan estaba boqui abierto. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y perfecto en su vida.

- "Esos ojos, esos ojos ya los había visto antes" – pensó Ryoga.

_Flashback_

_-Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía, te extrañe tanto mi querido P-chan-decía la chica de ojos violeta y cabello ondulado con ternura._

_Fin de Flashback_

-"P-chan escucha se que me entiendes, trae agua caliente lo más pronto posible si no alguien podría matarme, corre no tardes por favor."

Ryoga escucho la voz de Akane en su cabeza, salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.

* * *

Kasumi miró el reloj, mientras se tomaba una taza de té, 10:00 de la noche, y ni Ranma ni Akane habían llegado a la casa, de pronto sonó el teléfono y contestó.

-¿Kasumi, Akane ya llegó a la casa?

-No Ranma, lo siento ¿Se pelearon otra vez? ¿Hola? ¿Ranma?

Kasumi se quedo con el sonido del tono del teléfono.

* * *

No podía ser que Akane no hubiera llegado a la casa, ¿seguiría enojada? ¿Qué tal si le hubiera pasado algo? ¿Qué había pasado en su vida mientras que el no estaba? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en la mente del joven mientras buscaba por cada rincón a su prometida.

-¡Diablos! ¿Dónde te metiste a Akane?-preocupado corría sin rumbo Ranma.

-¡Yerno! ¡¿Dónde esta Akane?

-No sé, no sé, no sé- dijo desesperado.

-Ven, acompáñame necesito decirte algo.

-¡No tengo tiempo! , debo de buscar a Akane.

-Es sobre ella.- replicó seria.

Ranma la siguió dentro del Nekohanten, notaba como la anciana miraba de un lado al otro nerviosa y cerraba las cortinas. Después saco un libro y lo puso en la mesa, el libro tenía un color ocre y por lo que pudo notar pertenecía al clan amazona, recordaba haber visto esos símbolos cuando estuvo por la aldea de Shampoo.

-¡Aíren!- dijo la chinita a punto de abalanzarse contra Ranma.

Un bastón la detuvo.

-No hay tiempo para esas estupideces Shampoo- reprendió Cologne.

-Abuelita…-murmuró sorprendida Shampoo.

-Ranma, ¿Haz notado extraña a Akane?- preguntó Cologne.

-Sí, desde que llegó ha estado actuando raro.

-Tengo una sospecha… y espero que haya sido solo mi imaginación. Ranma, ¿recuerdas la pelea de Shampoo y Akane esta mañana?

-La recuerdo bien.

-¿Algo te pareció inusual?

-Si, Akane mejoró bastante, era muy rapida y…

-Si, si, si, pero notaste algo, algo diferente en ella.

-No lo se todo fue tan rápido que… Un momento, ¡Sus ojos! Sus ojos eran de otro color, como es que no le dí importancia.

-Exacto sus ojos.- comentó emocionada mientras abría el libro.- Esos ojos son muy especiales ¿no lo crees?

¿Akane ha estado cerca de las pozas de Jusenkyo de casualidad?

-No sé… puede ser. Aún así todo ha quedado destruido desde la pelea con Saffron.

- Los manantiales se han mezclado ¿cierto? Creo que Akane ha caído en el manantial.

-Pero si ella cayó en eso…- Ranma quedo pensativo recordando cada una de las maldiciones "Pobre Akane" ¿Usted esta insinuando que Akane se transforma en un monstruo?

-Yerno… a veces dudo de tu inteligencia.-abrió el viejo libro y dijo - La respuesta esta aquí.

Ranma y Shampoo se acercaron a la mesa.

-Dice la leyenda que hace miles de años, hubo una enfermedad desconocida que estaba acabando con todo el pueblo amazona, Aina la líder amazona de esos tiempos estaba muy triste ya que su hija tenía esa enfermedad y estaba muriendo. Triste fue a llorar al rio, ahí fue cuando apareció la criatura, era lo más hermoso que había visto, en sus ojos estaba la felicidad del bosque y los animales. Se quedo viéndola por un tiempo y su corazón se lleno de dicha. Luego la criatura le habló telepáticamente ordenando que tomara agua del río y que se la diera a su gente. Así hizo Aina y se la dio a cada uno de la aldea, y milagrosamente todos se curaron. Aina regresó al río para agradecer a la criatura pero ya no la encontró.

Pasaron años y un día Aina y su hija pasaron por el río y vieron a una mujer desnuda en el río, llorando desconsoladamente al verle sus ojos Aina reconoció a la criatura. Pero justo cuando se iba a acercarse llegó un dragón negro y se la llevó.

Se cuenta que el dragón negro le pidió a la criatura unos deseos, y ella se rehusó a cumplirlos y como castigo la encerró en el cuerpo de una mujer. Se dice que la mujer se suicidó en las pozas de Jusenkyo. Dejando su alma ahí esperando algún día volver a la vida y vengarse del dragón negro.

Cada mil años el manantial se ve mezclado por una u otra razón, esperando a que el alma reencarnada regrese a su cuerpo original. Es nuestra ley protegerla a toda costa.

-Esa es una linda historia pero que tiene que ver con Akane. ¿Y que era la criatura?

-Es un…- un chillido de cerdo la interrumpió.

-¡Cui , cui, cui!

-¡¿Qué sucede Ryoga?

* * *

Akane trataba de esconderse pero estaba muy débil, todavía no se acostumbraba a transformarse y a ese dolor que experimentaba cada vez que le pasaba, tenía que tranquilizarse solo así recuperaría su energía.

-Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos…-decía un viejo vendedor ambulante.

Akane miró con terror como el hombre se acercaba con un cuchillo, retrocedió sus pasos, hasta toparse con una pared.

-Ven criatura, no te dañare, solo quiero ese cuerno tan hermoso que tienes….jajaja- río con malicia.

Akane cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, sin embargo el ataque nunca llegó alguien la salvó.

-Místico ser te alabo y te respeto estoy a tu más fiel servicio.- dijo el joven de gafas inclinándose ante ella.

-¿Mousse?

* * *

Era de noche, un hombre vestido con una túnica negra bajaba a saltos internándose en un volcán subterráneo, la lava ardiendo se escuchaba fuertemente a lo lejos, después tocó una roca la cual se abrió en forma de puerta, recorrió el largo pasillo oscuro para encontrarse con una puerta de al menos 5 metros de largo de oro puro, con la imagen de un dragón. Abrió la puerta y se internó dentro del salón.

-Mi señor, la hemos encontrado.

* * *

**Hola lectores, **

**¿Cómo están? Un nuevo capítulo con esta historia ando algo emocionada, entonces es probable que actualice pronto. Les mando un beso a todos y gracias a: Betobutacas por tu review, se que ando algo atrasada con este fic y lo siento mucho.**

**Un beso a todos**

**Killina88**


	4. La maldición

_**La batalla contra los Dragones de Jusenkyo**_

_**Por: Killina88**_

Capitulo 4: La maldición.

* * *

Ranma corrió tan rápido como pudo, no la perdería otra vez, después de escuchar el relato de Ryoga, estaba seguro, Akane estaba metida en un lío grande. Eso significaba que todo lo que le había dicho la vieja era verdad. Tenía que encontrarla pero donde, sabía que si seguía al cerdo, cabía la posibilidad de que Akane ya estuviera muerta. Reviso Nerima por arriba y por abajo. Y nada, era como si se hubiera esfumado.

Llegó a un parque y pudo notar como un hombre yacía inconciente a un lado de un columpio. En el suelo había huellas las examinó. Y con alivio suspiro, "ella estuvo aquí", tenía la seguridad de que se encontraba cerca.

Se hallaba desorientada, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado. Sus músculos estaban inutilizados pero poco a poco comenzaron a responder, pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba desnuda con apenas una fina tunica cubriendo su cuerpo. Se avergonzó aun más al darse cuenta que no estaba sola.

Mousse estaba tranquilamente sentado en el piso mirándola con cierta preocupación, nunca dudó un segundo que la leyenda fuera cierta, pero el hecho que el estuviera vivo para poder presenciarla era una emoción que no se podía describir con palabras.

Akane se cubrió aun más con la túnica. Trató de decir algo pero el la interrumpió.

-Por favor no te esfuerces, comprendo lo que te pasa.- dijo con una sonrisa confortante.- No te preocupes cuando te tiré el agua caliente me di vuelta, no vi nada lo prometo, te pase mi túnica después, te desmayaste y te traje aquí pensé que correrías menos peligro.

Miro indefensa a Mousse recordó lo que el guía le había dicho, no te fíes de nadie niña, todos querrán algo de ti, cualquiera es capaz de matarte. Incluso a los que una vez dijiste amigos.

-No, no te preocupes, se lo que estás pensando, puedes confiar en mí. Mi abuela solía contarnos la historia de cómo tu salvaste a nuestro pueblo, verás si tu no hubieras curado a mi bisabuela quizás yo nunca hubiera nacido. Estoy en deuda contigo.

Akane le miró sin comprender.

-No espero que recuerdes ahora, pronto lo harás. Siento mucho lo que ese dragón te hizo. Pero lo pagará lo prometo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Mousse, su pulso se aceleró, su cabeza le punzaba como si mil agujas se insertaran lentamente en su cráneo y una tristeza le invadía su ser, lloraba, lloraba como el día en que su madre murió, el dolor físico y sentimental eran insoportables, quería morirse, no había forma de librarse de esta maldición.

-¿Qué… que me esta pasando?- dijo con un tono de voz adolorido y asustada.

-No… no se. – confesó asustado.

Akane emitió un alarido, su cuerpo se moría por dentro.

Ranma escuchó un grito de Akane instintivamente siguió el sonido, hasta su procedencia. Su preocupación se convirtió en rabia, Mousse sujetaba a Akane la cual lloraba desesperadamente y estaba desnuda, ese canalla lo mataría, y aun después de muerto lo seguiría golpeando se abalanzo contra el con una furia incontrolable.

Mousse ni siquiera previno el ataque empezó a recibir miles de puñetazos en su cuerpo. El chico pato quedo inconciente, aun así seguía recibiendo un castigo de Ranma.

-Ranma porfavor, porfavor detente.- dijo una voz débil detrás de el.

-Tiene que pagar Akane.

-El no me ha hecho nada Ranma. ¡Detente!- ordenó.

-¡Tiene que pagar!

-¡Ranma detente porfavor! ¡Lo estas matando!

-¡Es un maldito! ¡Un maldito!

Ranma se encontraba endemoniado, sus ojos denotaban furia y estaba como en un trance, debía hacer algo, su cuerpo se convirtió en segundos, no había tiempo para el dolor ni la tristeza, se puso delante de Ranma, evitando que le hiciera daño a Mousse amenazó con su pose y su mirada al contrincante.

Ranma estaba perplejo, no podía dejar de verla era hermosa, los unicornios de los relatos místicos no eran nada parecidos a ella o al menos no describían la verdadera belleza que esta poseía. Su cuerpo era estilizado, resplandeciente parecía que las mismas estrellas lo conformaban, su crin era larga reflejaba la luz de la luna y se movía al compás del viento dejando un olor de flores a su paso, tenia unas hermosas alas y un cuerno en la frente que brillaba tenuemente, sus ojos eran grandes fieros y a la vez llenos de sentimientos, sintió una dicha como ninguna otra, y se quedo ahí contemplando embobado sin querer perderse ningún detalle de aquella magnifica criatura.

El dolor de Akane había desaparecido poco a poco se sentía fuerte otra vez, miró a Ranma ya no había odio en el, se acercó a Mousse y toco delicadamente su frente con su cuerno. Las heridas sanaron aún así el yacía inconciente.

Ranma seguía en shock, Akane decidió tomar la tetera con agua caliente y regársela sobre su cuerpo antes de que pudiera verse algo cogió la túnica de Mousse y se envolvió en ella.

Fugazmente el ya estaba abrazándola, como siempre lo hacia protegiéndola entre sus brazos, pero esta vez era diferente sintió una ansiedad como nunca, la miro profundamente. Akane lo observo confundida, por momentos pensaba que la besaría había una atracción la cual no podía parar. Ranma miro sus labios, deseaba besarla, era como si un amor de muchos años se hubiera reencontrado al fin. De pronto volvió en sí se detuvo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y los dos se dieron vuelta sonrojados.

-Entonces, era verdad ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?- reclamó el ojiazul.

-Nunca.- afirmo ella cortante.

-Nu... ¡Nunca! ¡Como que nunca! ¡No te he demostrado yo que soy alguien en quien puedes confiar!

-Ranma no grites porfavor.

-¡Que no grite! ¡Como quieres que no grite! Si cualquiera pudiera matarte y… ¿Akane?

-Me siento muy mal.- confesó sin si quiera tratar de ocultarlo.

-Te llevaré con el doctor Tofu.- dijo tratándola de poner en sus brazos pero Akane lo detuvo, sus ojos se pusieron violeta.

-Odio, odio ser humana, estoy sufriendo mucho. Porfavor Ranma mátame.

-¿Qué… que estas diciendo?

-¡MÁTAME!- gritó histéricamente en suplica sujetándole la camisa mientras se retorcía en el suelo de dolor

-Yerno, quítate.

Cologne le aplico un sedante.

-¿Qué, que le sucede?- preguntó confundido.

-No lo sé, dormirá esta noche, Ranma empaca tus cosas iremos por la mañana a China.

* * *

**Hola lectores ¿Cómo están? Si lo se un capitulo muy cortito el proximo será un poco mas desarrollado. Bueno las cosas poco a poco se van aclarando espero que les guste esta historia algo fantasiosa, les mando un saludo a todos y como siempre gracias a: JesiSaotome, ****Xocolatl****, ****kary14****, Mia ElectRoNica, y Gemmy por sus reviews siempre es un placer leerlas. **

**Les mando un beso.**

**Y que tengan buena suerte hoy.**

**Killina88**


End file.
